


Anchor's Away

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: A Love Letter to Soft Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lost Shiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: Torrent is on Shore Leave when they get their newest squad of Shinies. Of course, they somehow manage to miss place one.
Series: A Love Letter to Soft Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772953
Comments: 88
Kudos: 230
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/gifts).



_This is it. We finally made it!_ Anchor gleefully thought to himself. He turned to look at his squad who were all excitedly talking amongst themselves. They were finally off Kamino and had gotten their first assignment.

“501st!” Jibe yelled. “I can’t believe we’re in the 501st!!”

“You better believe it, Jibe.” Deck commented. “We’ve hit the big times now.”

“And we managed to be assigned during their shore leave. So, we’ll have time to settle in and get used to everything.” adds Sail.

“And then we get to blast some Clankers! 501st style.” Exclaimed Wake.

“After we get settled, Wake. Please.” Replied Sail.

Anchor and his squad laughed together. They shifted slightly as their gunship entered the atmosphere. Then static filled their comms before the pilot spoke.

“Well, we’re here boys,” he said with a grin in his voice.

“Welcome to Coruscant, Troopers,” added the co-pilot.

They all laughed again as the gunship doors opened, revealing the glittering metal planet below.

“There it is. The Planet that Never Sleeps.” Anchor breathed in awe.

“That’s one way of putting it, vod’ika.” Replied Deck.

“You’re only a few minutes older, Deck.” Anchor retorted.

“Still means I’m older.” Deck snarked back.

Laughter swelled again as the gunship touched down. The engines slowly quieted down as the gunship was turned off. “Okay,” said the co-pilot. “Everyone out.”

Anchor and his squad thanked the pilots before they stepped out. The hanger was a flurry of activity. Pilots, troopers, and ground control all hurried through the hanger. Anchor looked on in awe.

“I didn’t think it would be this busy.” Anchor mused.

“Everyone’s got something to do before leave.” Commented Sail.

“Does anyone see who we’re supposed to report to?” Asked Jibe.

“Does anyone _know_ who we’re supposed to report to?” Deck countered.

“I guess we just wander around until we find someone?” Anchor suggested.

The squad made various sounds of agreement. It was the best plan they had. So, they continued on their way through the hanger, looking for anyone who might’ve been able to help them. A few minutes later, after wandering around and not finding anyone to help, Jibe suddenly stopped and gasped loudly. Anchor and the rest of Oya Squad turned to stare at their youngest member.

“What? What is it, Jibe?” asked Anchor.

Jibe gaped for a moment before he managed to speak. “It’s him. Oh my god, it’s him.”

“Who?” asked Deck.

Jibe raised his arm and pointed. “It’s him! It’s Captain Rex! THE Captain Rex!!”

Everyone turned to where Jibe was pointing, and sure enough, there was Captain Rex talking with two of his ARC Troopers. They took a moment to drink in the sight, before Anchor spoke up.

“We should go report to the Captain… And stop wandering around the hanger aimlessly.” he said.

‘Anchor’s right. Let’s go,” said Sail. Sail quickly took point and led them over to the Captain. As they neared the trio, one of the ARCs, with a five tattooed on his temple, noticed them and brought Captain Rex’s attention to the squad of Shinies. The squad snapped to attention and saluted.

“Captain Rex, sir.” addressed Sail.

“Trooper.” Rex replied as he saluted back. “What can I do for you boys?”

“Sir, we just arrived from Kamino, and were told we needed to report in once we arrived.” Sail explained.

Five Tattoo ARC laughed and the ARC he was leaning against, with a hand print of his chest plate, smirked.

“Our new Shinies, Captain.” said Five Tattoo.

“Quiet, Fives.” the Captain replied, a smirk of his own on his face.

Sail cleared his throat quietly. “Sir?”

Rex turned back to the squad of Shinies. “Well you’ve reported in. Is there anything else?” he asked, a light tease in his voice.

Sail nervously shifted on his feet. Seeing his hesitation, Anchor stepped up next to his batchmate.

“Well, sir, we’re not sure what we’re supposed to do now.”

Captain Rex chuckled, as did his ARCs. “There’s nothing pressing going on right now, almost everyone’s already on shore leave.”

“So, do we just go out then, Captain?” asked Anchor.

The Captain laughed again. “Not exactly, Trooper. All Shinies go through a shore leave seminar kind of thing before we let the Shinies loose on Coruscant.”

“A seminar, sir?” asked Jibe.

Rex nodded. “That’s right. I’ll give you five the basic run down, and then these two,” he said, gesturing to the ARCs, “Can take it from there.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Anchor and his squad replied in sync, snapping back to attention.

“At ease,” Rex said with a wave of his hand. Anchor relaxed, as did his batchmates.

Rex nodded. “Alright, there are a few rules to shore leave; One. Don’t do anything to get arrested, obviously. Two. You will be assigned a Battle Buddy and you will stay with them or in line of sight with them, so you don’t get lost. Three. You will return to the barracks at a decent hour. Four. If you do happen to somehow get lost, find a Guardsmen. Despite what you might have heard, they're actually rather nice and they’ll help you, just be polite. Got it?”

“Sir, yes sir!” the squad shouted again.

“Good.” The Captain said with a smile. “Now, Fives and Echo here, will take over and handle the rest. I’ll see you boys later.”

And with that, Captain Rex left. Anchor watched Rex leave. He turned back to the ARCs after one of them, Five Tattoo- _Fives_ , cleared his throat.

“Alright, Shinies, listen up.” he started. “Before you meet your assigned Battle Buddy, we got a few things for you. Echo?”

The other ARC, Echo, stepped forward. He pulled out five credit chips and passed them out.

“These have your spending money for the evening. They should be good for a couple of meals, and a couple souvenirs.”

“Echo also has a list of Clone-friendly and not-Clone-friendly places on Coruscant. You’ll look over that before you head out.”

“Who will our Battle Buddies be, sir?” asked Sail.

“Oh, they’re picked at random. Come on, let’s go get your Battle Buddies, Shinies.” Fives replied, as he and Echo led the squad away.


	2. Chapter 2

After the ARCs, Fives and Echo, got them familiar with Clone-hotspots on Coruscant and assigned them each a Battle Buddy, Anchor and his squad were let loose for Shore Leave. Each Shiny was paired up with a vet from the 501st. So, Anchor and his squad were separated with their own Buddy, though they agreed to meet up afterward and share leave stories.

So, that’s how Anchor ended up walking through a market square with Private Curiosity. The private was a nice vod, if a little distractible. Anchor liked the older clone.

He laughed at a joke Curiosity made.

“There you go, vod’ika. It’s leave, relax.” said Curiosity.

“I am. I swear I am, I’m just a little nervous. This is the first time I’ve been anywhere without my squad with me.” Anchor replied.

The older Clone smiled at him. “I get it. First time in a brand new place, surrounded by strange brothers. We’ve all been there, trust me.”

Anchor smiled back as Curiosity slung his arm around the Shiny’s shoulders.

“Good. Now let’s have some fun, shall we?”

Anchor nodded. “Yeah. Let’s.”

Curiosity laughed as he gently led Anchor further into the market. “Fantastic, vod’ika.”

Some time later, the Vet/Shiny pair stopped to view some booths. Curiosity talked excitedly about everything Coruscant had to offer.

“The market is great, especially for a first go. Then at some point you’ll have to visit Dex’s. The food there is fantastic! Honestly, the best thing I ever tasted. The Bantha burger is amazing. And Dex himself. I don’t think you’ll ever meet a nicer Besalisk ever.” Curiosity rambled on.

Anchor tried to follow along with Curiosity’s fast-paced rambling. He wondered if Curiosity’s batchmates had as much trouble as he was.

Anchor stopped to glance over some hats at a booth tended by a nice, elderly Togruta. As he looked at the hats, Curiosity slid up next to him.

The Togruta smiled at him. “See anything you like, sweetheart?”

Anchor hummed slightly. “I’m not sure, ma’am.”

“That's alright,dear. Take your time.”

Curiosity glanced away for a second and started to drift towards whatever had caught his eye, before someone cleared their throat. Curiosity flushed and moved back next to Anchor.

“Sorry, Zolla.” he muttered.

Anchor snickered as he watched them.

“Don’t you be wandering off, Curi. Or else you might lose this sweet boy here.” Zolla scolded.

“Yes, Zolla.” replied Curiosity.

Anchor politely tried to cover his laughter with his hand and a light cough.

Zolla smiled at him. “Such a polite boy. Is this your first time on Coruscant, dear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Anchor replied. “I arrived with my squad from Kamino a few hours ago.”

“Good Heavens. You're just a young one, then.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Anchor confirmed.

“Oh, you can cut that “ma’am” stuff. The name’s Zolla.” she replied.

“Yes, ma-, uh, Zolla. I heard Curiosity call you by name earlier.”

“Yeah, I’ve known Curi since he was a Shiny like yourself. What about you sweet pea? You got a name? "

“It’s Anchor, ma’am. My name is Anchor.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Anchor. See anything you like?” she asked.

“Ummm….” he started as he quickly looked over the hats again. Private Curiosity listened to Zolla and Anchor talk quietly and waited for them to finish. While frantically searching around. Anchor’s eyes were eventually caught by one. It was blue, almost 501st blue, and it had a purple stylized anchor on the front. He reached up and lifted it off the rack.

“This one, please.” He said as he passed the hat to Zolla.

She smiled at him. “Sure thing, Sweet Pea.” she replied as she took the hat. Zolla cut the price tag off and took the credit chip Anchor past her. She scanned it and passed both items back to Anchor.

“Enjoy, Sweet Pea... Stay out of trouble. Especially you, Curi.”

“Thank you, Zolla.” replied Anchor

“Yes, Zolla.” Curiosity muttered quietly.

She laughed and waved at them as they left. Anchor had a big grin on his face as he clipped his hat to his belt. He turned to face Curiosity, who had finally stopped pouting. Curiosity looked back at him and grinned back.

“Ready to go see some more stuff, vod’ika? Maybe get a snack?”

Anchor nodded excitedly, finally relaxed enough to start bouncing on his toes. “Yes, please."

Curiosity’s grin grew bigger as he snaked his arm around Anchor’s shoulders.

“Excellent! Let’s get some tuber fries and then we’ll look around more, yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” exclaimed Anchor.

Curiosity laughed and pulled Anchor along to the next vendor. It didn’t take them long to find the tuber fries vendor. Curiosity loaded his up with a bunch of toppings, saying that that was the way he liked them, though Anchor couldn’t understand why when he was pretty sure one couldn’t taste the fries through all the toppings. Anchor himself just got a bit of salt on his. They took a moment to stop and eat. As they ate, they talked. They talked about a lot of things, including Curiosity’s first leave. Apparently, he had gone with his Battle Buddy, a batchmate, and their Battle Buddy. Which was interesting to say the least. When they finished, they continued on through the market. As they did, Anchor suddenly felt a strange, strong pull towards something, as if it was calling him.

Anchor paused and turned towards the feeling. “Hey, Curiosity, I’m gonna check out something real quick. Be right back.” he said and headed in the direction of the feeling without waiting for Curiosity’s answer.

He headed over, following the strange feeling, and ended up walking towards a jewelry vendor with a Kel Dor behind it. As he got closer, the Kel Dor smiled at him… at least it felt like a smile.

“Greeting, young one.” The Kel Dor said. “I am Xor Drisen. Is there something you are looking for?”

Anchor gaped for a few moments before he shook his head and answered. “I’m.... not sure, sir.”

The Kel Dor, _Xor_ , continued to smile softly at him. “That’s alright, young one. You have time to figure it out. Do you have a name?” he asked kindly.

“My name is Anchor, sir.” he replied.

Xor chuckled softly and offered Anchor a clawed hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Anchor.”

“Likewise, sir.” Anchor replied, as he shook Xor’s hand.

They let go and Xor folded his hands in front of him.

“So, Anchor, what brings you to my stall?”

Anchor chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

“Well, sir, if I tell you, I don’t think you’d believe me.” Anchor replied.

Xor chuckled again. “I have heard many stories from many people who have come to my booth over the years. I’m sure yours is fine, my child.”

Anchor flushed and shuffled on his feet a little bit. “Well, sir, while I was walking through the market, I suddenly felt something. Like whatever it was was calling me.... And I followed it here to your booth.”

Xor nodded. “Many have a similar story to yours. You need not fear.”

“Thank you, sir. But.. what was it?” Anchor asked.

Xor chuckled. “I can not answer that question for you. But I can help you. Close your eyes and focus on the feeling you followed before.”

Anchor gave him a doubtful look, but at the Kel Dor's encouraging nod, he closed his eyes and _focused_. It didn’t take long for him to feel it again. It felt like a hum, and it was definitely calling him. Anchor followed it again, and raised his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw several crystal necklaces. Each crystal was tied up with a leather cord and each were different colors. But he was only focused on one of them. The crystal was ice blue on a black leather cord, and he felt a strong pull towards it. Almost as if… it had chosen him. He reached up and gently brought the necklace down off it’s hook. Anchor cupped the crystal in his hands, feeling it’s welcoming warmth through his gloves. He was sure he felt a connection between him and the crystal.

And in that moment he was sure… this crystal whatever it was, was his.

He looked back up at Xor, who seemed amused. Anchor held out his hands to Xor, still holding the crystal necklace.

“I’d like this one, please.” he said, a slight pleading tone in his voice.

Xor merely smiled at Anchor and gently curled Anchor’s fingers over the crystal.

“Keep it. Consider it a gift, Anchor. No charge.” Xor said kindly.

Anchor held the crystal close to his chest and smiled. “Thank you, Xor.”

Xor nodded. “Of course, dear one.”

“I should get back to my Battle Buddy now. Bye, Xor. Thanks again.” Anchor said as he started to walk away.

Xor waved at Anchor’s retreating form. “Farewell, Anchor. Until we meet again.”

Anchor made his way through the crowd back to where Curiosity was. As he walked back, Anchor placed the necklace around his neck. It was a comfort to have it there, like it was always meant to be there.

When Anchor reached where he had left Curiosity’s side, he couldn’t find the private anywhere. He looked around frantically for the older Clone, but he still couldn’t find him.

Anchor grimaced as the realization hit.

“Oh, no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vod'ika - younger brother/sister/sibling  
> Vod - brother/sister/sibling


	3. Chapter 3

Anchor frantically wandered around the marketplace. He was lost. He was very, very lost. Anchor had no idea where Curiosity was, or where he even was. He couldn’t even find his way back to Zolla or Xor. He was sure Captain Rex was gonna put him on KP for the rest of his life.

Anchor continued to hurry through the market, trying to find Private Curiosity or anyone who could possibly help him. After an hour of running around, Anchor stopped. He leaned against a wall and panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath. As he rested, he remembered part of the Captain’s talk.

_ “If you do happen to somehow get lost, find a Guardsman. Despite what you might have heard, they’re actually rather nice and they’ll help you, just be polite.” _

Anchor could now add the Coruscant Guard to the list of people he could look for. But he hadn’t even seen a Guard since he’s been out here. If he couldn’t find Curiosity, Xor, or Zolla; how the kriff was he supposed to find a Guard?! Anchor groaned and dropped his face into his hands. He felt frustration and fear start to bubble up inside his chest. He couldn’t break down; not here, not now. Anchor dropped his hands and looked around again. Maybe he missed something or someone. He had to find someone! He’d heard stories about Shinies who disappeared off Coruscant. And he definitely didn’t want that to be him.

As he searched around the marketplace, he reached up and wrapped his hand around his crystal unconsciously.

He felt the crystal pulse in his hand. He suddenly felt a wave of calm, peaceful energy enter his mind and body.

Anchor felt his body relax, and his panicked breathing slow back down to normal. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. Afterwards, Anchor took another look around the market. Still nothing, but at least he was thinking clearly now. He felt another pulse come from the crystal around his neck. He looked down at the crystal sitting innocently in his hand, and he had an idea. If he could focus on a feeling and find this crystal, maybe he could do the same thing and find a Guard!

“It’s worth a shot,” he muttered to himself.

Anchor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he focused and reached out with his mind. He could feel everything and everyone. It was incredible. There were so many colors, and presences and feelings. It was like an electric current coursing through his mind and body. It was something else entirely.

Anchor took a couple deep breaths to help him refocus on what he was supposed to be doing. 

_ Okay, focus. Find a Guard.  _ He thought to himself.

He exhaled again and reached out further. Past the marketplace and through the streets. He went until he was sure he found what he was looking for. A presence of a person. They were tired and grumpy, but they were also relieved, like their shift had just ended. The color of their aura was red, like the Guard’s armor.

He found who he was looking for.

Anchor turned himself so he was facing in the direction of the Guard. When he opened his eyes, the feelings disappeared, he had made a 90 degree turn. He still didn’t see anyone, but at least he now had a direction to go in.

Anchor quickly headed in the direction of the Guard. It took him a few minutes to get through the crowds in the marketplace, as it was slow going. Once he was clear of all the people, Anchor broke into a run and booked it down an alleyway that would lead him to the Guard.

He was running down alleys and around turns for almost ten minutes before he finally found who he was looking for.

Anchor skidded to a stop after ending up at an intersection with three different ways to go.

There was nothing in front of him, and looking to his left revealed the same thing, nothing.

Looking to his right, however, revealed exactly what he was looking for. A Guard, who had to be an officer, judging by his pauldron, was standing next to a speeder and trying to load what looked to be a Meander. 

Anchor lit up and felt a relieved smile cross his face. He quickly sprinted towards the Guard.

“Sir!” he called out. “Sir!”

The Guard officer jerked and quickly turned, hand reaching for his pistol. He just as quickly dropped his hand and relaxed, seeing that it was a vod, not someone who wanted to kill him.

Anchor slid to a top and smiled up at the older brother.

“I’m sorry I startled you, sir. But I’m really glad I found you.” Anchor said.

“It’s alright, vod’ika.” The Guard replied, taking off his helmet, revealing scars surrounding his cybernetic left eye. “What’s gotten you all excited?”

Anchor chuckled nervously and lowered his gaze. “Well, sir, tonight is my first leave and while I was out with my Battle Buddy, we got separated and I got lost.”

The Guard’s smile dropped, a frown appearing in its place. A sigh escaped his lips. “Another lost shiny.” he muttered.

Anchor winced slightly at the Guard’s reaction. He tried to school his expression before the Guard noticed. He did. The Guard wasn’t an officer for nothing. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It wasn’t directed at you, vod’ika. We just end up finding a lot of lost shinies while they’re on leaves. What’s your name, company and battalion?” the Guard asked.

“Anchor, sir. 501st Legion, Torrent Company.” Anchor replied.

The Guard released a long sigh. “Of course. It’s always Torrent.”

Anchor titled his head slightly at the officer. “Sir?”

“Never mind, vod’ika. I’m Lt. Flank. Coruscant Guard, but you knew that already.”

Anchor giggled quietly, and Flank smirked.

“Alright, vod’ika. I need to finish loading up the meander, and then I can take you back to HQ. Standard procedure.” said Flank.

“I understand, sir. Would you like a hand?” Anchor asked.

“That would be much appreciated, Anchor. Thank you.” Flank replied, as he put his helmet back on.

“Anytime, Sir.” said Anchor.

Anchor walked over to the other side of the meander and waited for Flank’s go ahead.

“Okay. 3, 2, 1… Go!”

On “go” they both lifted the meander up and placed it in the speeder. Flank gestured for Anchor to hop in as he climbed into the driver’s seat. He started the speeder and they were off. Anchor watched as the buildings sped past them. Coruscant was beautiful. A gentle smile had appeared on his face. And from under his helmet, Flank glanced at Anchor and smiled. It took them little over half an hour to reach the Guard Headquarters. Anchor was more than willing to help Flank put away his equipment, before they headed inside. 

As they reached the front foyer, a vod sitting behind a large switchboard, perked up and looked over at Flank with a raised eyebrow. Flank rapidly flashed some signs at the vod. The vod nodded at Flank afterwards, message received.

“Anchor, you can just sit wherever for now. I need to talk to my Commander for a second, okay?” said Flank.

“Yes, sir.” Anchor replied. He walked over and sat down next to the desk.

Flank nodded slightly with a smile before he turned and left. Anchor sat quietly for a while before another Guard Trooper appeared. He paused and looked Anchor over before he chuckled.

“Did you get in trouble, vod’ika?”

Anchor shook his head. “No, Sir. I got lost and Lt. Flank told me to sit here for now.”

“Lost, huh? Torrent?” the Guard asked.

“Yes, sir.” Anchor replied. “Is that bad, sir?”

The Guard laughed. “We get a lot of lost Torrents is all. Don’t worry about it. You got a name, vod’ika? I’m Rys.”

“I’m Anchor.” he replied.

“It’s nice to meet you, Anchor. First leave?” Rys asked as he sat next to Anchor.

“Yes, sir.”

“Would you tell me about it?” asked Rys.

Anchor positively beamed at Rys. “Yes, sir!”

Then Anchor launched into a story of his leave. 

Meanwhile, Flank was walking back to the front room with Commander Fox.

“I had just finished my patrol shift when he found me. He had great timing.” said Flank.

Fox released a long suffering sigh. “That little blonde shit needs to stop losing his karking shinies.” Fox replied.

They paused in the doorway and watched as Anchor animatedly told Rys about his day. Fox glanced back at Flank.

“What’s the kid’s name again?” Fox asked.

“Anchor, sir.” Flank replied. “Shall I arrange transport to send him back?”

“No,” said Fox, with a grin. “No, we’re gonna be keeping him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nav is a Clone OC that belongs to [Wander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian)

Deck waited by the door of the barracks with his squad; Jibe, Wake, and Sail. His squad had agreed to meet at the barracks door, so they could share leave stories. Deck was closely watching for when Anchor would return. Wake was pacing back and forth behind him. Sail and Jibe were chatting quietly while sitting on the floor off to the side. It had been awhile since they had returned, but Anchor hadn’t shown up yet. And he was starting to get a bit worried. Deck turned to his squad.

“Did anyone see Anchor when he got back? Or his Battle Buddy?” he asked.

Deck had been the last one back to rejoin his squad after leave. He looked at his squad expecting an answer. The other Oya Squad members turned to look at him.

Wake shrugged. “I haven’t seen him since we left.”

“I haven’t seen him either.” replied Sail.

Jibe shifted nervously where he sat. “Well, I saw Private Curiosity come back a little before you did, Deck. He looked rather upset and nervous.”

Deck frowned. “And Anchor wasn’t with him?”

Jibe shook his head. “No. He wasn’t anywhere.”

The rest of the squad shared a worried look.

“That’s not good,” said Sail.

“No, it’s not,” agreed Deck.

“What if he got lost and is still out there somewhere?” asked Wake. “What if something’s happened to him?”

“We have to go find him!” exclaimed Jibe as he jumped up from where he was sitting.

Sail quickly followed him up. He placed his hands firmly on Jibe’s shoulders.

“Udesii, vod’ika! Udesii! We need to think about this logically,” said Sail calmly.

Jibe shook under his hands. “But what if he’s hurt? What if someone…” he cut himself off with a hiccuping sob. “He’s our brother…”

“I know, vod’ika.” Deck said as he wrapped his arms around Jibe, in an attempt to comfort him. “But Sail is right, Jibe. We can’t just run around panicking. We have to think with a clear head.”

Jibe sniffled and nodded slightly. “Yeah, okay. Your right.”

Wake walked over and joined them, throwing an arm around Deck and Sail’s shoulders. Which sandwiched Jibe between the three of them.

“So, what’s the plan then, Boss?” Wake asked Deck.

“Well, one of two options. 1. We find Private Curiosity and ask him what happened, or 2. We look for Captain Rex and voice our concerns to him and see if he has an idea. Thoughts?”

“I think we should see the Captain about this.” said Jibe.

Sail nodded. “I’m with Jibe on this. The Captain would know what to do and where to look.”

“You have a point, but shouldn’t we ask Curiosity about what happened,” asked Wake.

“We know what happened. Curiosity came back and Anchor didn’t. Which means he’s probably lost.” replied Sail.

Wake lowered his head. “Right.”

Jibe shifted and gently bumped his shoulder into Wake, making Wake smile and gently head butt Jibe.

“Okay, let’s go find Captain Rex.” said Deck.

His squad nodded in agreement. Deck pulled away and started to head towards the barracks in search of their Captain. Sail kept Jibe tucked up under his arm as they followed, with Wake bringing up the rear.

When they arrived a few minutes later, the squad of Shinies split up in search of Rex. They asked every vod they saw, in hopes they knew where the Captain was, but they received a negative answer each time. After a half hour of searching, they regrouped in the common room.

“Anything?” Deck asked, with hope in his voice.

“Nothing. No one’s seen the Captain since after we left for leave.” said Sail.

“Nothing on my end, either.” replied Wake.

“Or mine.” added Jibe, looking sad and frightened for their missing brother. Sail quickly wrapped his arms around Jibe’s shoulders and held him close.

Wake crossed his arms over his chest.

“He said he’d be here if we needed him. So, where did he go?” he asked.

“I don’t know. But we can’t keep wasting time looking for Captain Rex. We’ll just have to look for another superior officer. Maybe they can help us or they might know where to find the Captain.” said Deck.

“That’s probably our best plan right now.” added Sail.

“So, back to searching then?” asked Jibe.

“Yeah. Back to searching.” answered Wake.

Jibe sighed softly, before he let Sail guide him out of the room, Wake and Deck following after him.

“Where should we check next then?”

“Let’s try the hanger? We might get lucky there.” suggested Sail.

Deck nodded. “Good idea. Let’s hurry over there, before any more of the officers leave.”

He picked up his pace towards the hanger, with his squad following close behind. Deck scanned the room, trying to find an officer. As they searched, Jibe suddenly jumped and pointed.

“Guys, look!” He exclaimed.

The other Oya Squad members followed their youngest’s line of sight. A few meters into the hanger, stood an officer, judging by his helmet. Deck quickly headed towards the officer, his batchmates close behind.

“Sir! Sir!” he called out to the older Clone.

The vod paused and turned to the squad as they came towards him. He took off his helmet and smiled at them. 

“Hey, vod’ika,” he greeted. “Do you boys need something?”

“Sir,” Deck replied between pants. He snapped off a crisp salute that his squad echoed. The older Clone returned their salute.

“Sir, do you know where Captain Rex is?”

The vod frowned. “Captain Rex isn’t here right now. He got called away by General Skywalker for a very important meeting with Generals Kenobi and Windu, and Commanders Cody and Ponds.”

Deck deflated in defeat, a large frown on his face. Wake, Sail, and Jibe all wore similar expressions.

The vod’s frown deepened, before he put a smile on his face.

“Hey, Captain Rex might not be here, but I could help you boys out. I’m Captain Vaughn, 332nd Company. You boys got names?”

Deck cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, Sir. I’m Deck, and there are three of my batchmates: Wake, Sail, and Jibe.”

“A pleasure to meet you boys. Now, how can I help you out?” Vaughn asked.

“Well, Vaughn, Sir. We were all on leave a little while ago, along with our last batchmate Anchor. We’ve been waiting for him to come back, but Jibe had noticed that his Battle Buddy, Private Curiosity, had come back without Anchor and was looking rather nervous. We got worried about him and that’s why we went looking for Captain Rex.” Deck replied.

Vaughn frowned. “So, you think Anchor got lost?”

Deck nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

The Captain hummed in thought for a moment. He was pretty sure he knew where Anchor was.

“Alright. I’ll hop on the CC chat and ask the Guard if they know where Anchor is. You boys stay here and relax for a minute, okay?”

Deck nodded again. “Yes, Sir.”

Vaughan nodded back with a small smile before he took a few steps away from the squad of Shinies. Vaughn opened the CC chat and started typing.

_ Priority Alert _

_ Vaughn: Commander Fox, Sir. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: What do you want not blond CT? _

_ Priority Response _

_ Ponds: Don't be mean to the CT, Fox. Why do you never use his name? He has one you know. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: Ponds. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: Sirs, this is rather important. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Ponds: Right. Go ahead, Vaughn. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: Thank you, Commander Ponds. Commander Fox, have you or your men found any lost Shinies? We seem to be missing one. His squad is looking for him. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: Maybe. Depends. What's the vod'ika's name? _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: Anchor. His name is Anchor. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: Yeah, we got him here. He's sitting in our front foyer with a cup of Hoth chocolate and he's talking to Rys and Blockade. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: Oh, great! We can arrange transport to get him back here! _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: No. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: N-no? _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: You heard me, no. You're lot lost him. My boys found him. He's mine now. You're not getting him back. He's Guard now. _

Vaughn blinked at his comm a couple times. Well, he wasn’t expecting that. He was expecting Fox to grump and yell… Though, Vaughn had heard that Fox had tried to keep Nav after the kid got lost, so he probably should have expected that.

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: That's not how that works. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: It is now. Maybe then Torrent will learn not to lose their Shinies. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: Sir, please. Anchor is Torrent's. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: Not anymore. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Ponds: Oh, this is going to be good. Hold that thought, I'm going to get some snacks. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: Ponds! _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: Commander Ponds, sir, please. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Bacara: Unprofessional. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Doom: Are either of you still fighting this war? You know, like me. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Bacara: .... _

_ Priority Response _

_ Doom: And Bacara. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Bacara: Thank you. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: Fuck off both of you! This doesn't concern either of you! _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: You can't steal Anchor. The rest of his squad is looking for him. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: Still not giving him back. My boys are attached now. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Ponds: Back! Wow, you're being really stubborn about this, huh. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: PONDS! _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: Sir, is there anyway we can negotiate? _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: No. Anchor is mine now. I'm keeping him. Finders Keepers. _

Vaughn sighed heavily and raised his head to look at Anchor's Squad. They were all waiting for what he had found. Deck was pacing, Wake had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, and Sail and Jibe were sitting together. He sighed again. Then he turned to face them. 

"Boys," he called. The Shinies all turned to look at him. "Good news is, Anchor was found by the Guard and he's safely at Guard HQ. Bad news is, Commander Fox is keeping him. He doesn't want to give him back."

The squad of Shinies all just stared at him for a few moments. Then, Wake broke the silence.

“Wait, what?! What do you mean “keep him”?! Sir.”

“Commander Fox is refusing to return Anchor to us. Because Curiosity lost him, Commander Fox has decided to keep Anchor and make him Guard.” Vaughn replied.

“He… he can’t do that… can he?” Jibe asked, lip trembling and tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“Y-yeah. We can get him back right?” Deck questioned, trying to sound hopeful.

Vaughn sighed and shook his head. “Unfortunately, I don’t think we can. I tried to convince Commander Fox to return Anchor, but refused. He doesn’t want to change his mind.”

Vaughn felt his heart clench at the heart-broken expressions on the Shinies’ faces. Deck looked not only heart-broken, but defeated as well, like he had failed his squad. Wake was angry and he was shaking. Sail looked lost and sad. And Jibe was sniffling, the tears that had pooled now rolled freely down his cheeks.

“So, that’s it? We’ll never see him again, except on leave…. Whenever that is?!” Jibe asked as a sob escaped him.

Just as Jibe started crying in earnest, Sail and Deck wrapped themselves around him, trying to comfort him and trying not to cry themselves. Wake huffed and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear away the tears in his eyes, before joining his brothers.

Watching the Shinies start to get upset, and seeing one, who he remembered as Jibe, start to cry, Vaughn got an idea. He quickly and quietly took a small video of the upset Shinies and then sent it to the CC chat. 

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: Look at what you did. You upset them. _

Vaughn smiled as the reaction was immediate from the other CCs. 

_ Priority Response _

_ Bacara: Disgraceful. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Ponds: Oh no! They're sad! _

_ Priority Response _

_ Neyo: Seriously Fox? Even I'm not that mean to my new Shinies. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Wolffe: For shame, Fox'ika. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Doom: Wow, Fox. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Bly: You know better than to upset the Shinies like that. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Ponds: I'm so disappointed in you Fox. _

Vaughn watched the messages flood in, almost everyone on line expressing their disappointment in Fox. His smile got bigger as he saw Fox finally reply.

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: I'm sending Anchor back now with a Guard escort. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Vaughn: Thank you, Commander Fox. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and enjoying this fic! I had a great time writing this story!
> 
> Nav belongs to [ wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian)
> 
> Blockade belongs to [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506)

Vaughn smiled at his comm as he responded to thank Fox for giving Anchor back. The Shiny would be back at the barracks in a few minutes. Vaughn felt rather pleased with himself. He turned back to Anchor’s squad. They were quieter now, but they were still crying and holding each other. Vaughn smiled softly at the boys before he walked over to them. He reached out and gently placed his hand on top of Deck’s head. The Shiny stirred and looked up at him, his eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear tracks down his cheeks. Deck still looked so sad and heart-broken, Vaughn smiled and gently rubbed Deck’s head.

“I got some news for you boys.” he said.

“Really?” Deck whispered as he shifted where he sat, making the rest of his squad stir and raise their heads as well.

Vaughn couldn’t help the fondness he felt when the four shinies looked up at him. He was pretty sure the news he had would turn their frowns into smiles.

“That’s right.” Vaughn replied with a smile.

“What is it?” Jibe asked quietly.

“Well,” started Vaughn. “I talked to Commander Fox again… And I managed to convince him to give Anchor back.”

All four shinies perked up after Vaughn finished speaking. They looked between each other then back at Vaughn.

“What?” Deck asked. “Anchor’s coming back?”

Vaughn chuckled and nodded. “That’s right. Anchor should arrive back here in a few minutes. With a Guard escort.”

There was a moment of pause after he spoke. Vaughn waited for only a few moments before he found himself with an arm full of shiny. After taking a moment to process the surprise, he looked down to find Deck, with his arms around him in a hug. Another beat passed and then the rest of Deck’s squad jumped up and joined the hug as well. 

“Thank you,” Deck whispered into his chest-plate. “Thank you so much.”

Vaughn smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the whole squad of shinies as best he could.

“Anytime, vod’ika.”

CWCWCWCWCW

Fox turned away from his comm, and the burning disappointment of his brothers in the chat. He winced slightly at the memory of the video of Anchor’s squad crying and upset over Anchor staying with him. He should have thought about that beforehand. Fox looked over at Anchor, who was still excitedly talking to Rys and had gotten Blockade involved as well, sadly. He had gotten rather attached to the kid in the short time Fox had known him. Well, he had to return him now. As much as he, and he was sure his Guards would miss the vod’ika quite a bit. He sighed heavily. Well, better get that over with. Fox slowly walked over to where Anchor was sitting. Rys and Blockade were listening with rapt attention. Fox couldn’t help but smile. He was gonna miss the kid.

“Anchor.” He called.

Anchor suddenly stopped talking and looked up at him. “Sir?”

  
  


“Get yourself put together, you’ll be heading back to your company in a few minutes. Rys will escort you back.”

The Shiny frowned up at him. “Already?”

Fox chuckled and smiled sadly at him. “Yeah. They really want to get you back, vod’ika.”

“Alright.” Anchor replied with a nod.

Anchor moved to stand up, Rys beat him by just a few seconds. He was sad about Anchor leaving too but he managed to hide it. 

“I’ll go get a speeder ready.” Rys said before he left.

As Rys walked out the door, Blockade turned back to his switchboard. Fox could even see out the corner of his eye that Flank was shocked and slightly saddened by the change in events. Anchor stood quietly in front of Fox, before he spoke again.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Commander Fox.” the Shiny said.

Fox smiled again. “And it was a pleasure to meet you.”

Anchor smiled brightly at ox. Fox’s heart melted and he quickly pulled Anchor into a hug, which Anchor was quick to return. After a few moments, Fox pulled away.

“You better get going. Your squad is waiting for you.”

“Right. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Anchor replied before he turned and left to go back to Torrent.

After Anchor was gone, Flank walked over and stood next to Fox.

“I thought you said we were keeping him, sir.” Flank said.

Fox huffed. “Vaughn played dirty and posted a video of Anchor’s squad getting upset over our keeping him.”

“I guess the other CCs weren’t pleased.” Flank stated.

“Nope.” Fox agreed.

Fox sighed and stared wistfully at the door Anchor left through.

“Remind me to go for the whole squad next time.”

Flank laughed.

CWCWCWCWCW

Anchor walked out of the Guard HQ and climbed into the speeder, sitting in the passenger seat next to Rys. Anchor sat quietly in his seat as Rys started to drive away from the HQ. He was going to miss the Guard, especially Rys, Blockade, Commander Fox, and Lt. Flank. He didn’t even get a chance to properly thank the Lieutenant! Anchor knew he had to fix that once he was free on leave again. They definitely deserved the thanks for having helped him out.

The young Shiny hummed quietly as Rys drove. Rys kept glancing at Anchor. He really was gonna miss the kid and almost didn’t want to return him but he knew he had too.

A few minutes later, Rys pulled up in front of the 501st’s barracks. He sighed and turned to Anchor.

“Well, here we are,” he said.

Anchor nodded. “Here we are,” he replied.

Rys smiled at Anchor. “It was nice meeting you. And hey, we might see each other again soon, yeah?”

Anchor smiled brightly back at Rys.

“Absolutely, sir!” he replied. “I’ll definitely want to visit again.”

Rys chuckled at the Shiny. “Can’t wait. Now, you better get in there, before your squad gets anymore worried.”

“Right. Bye, Rys!” Anchor chirped as he leaned over to give Rys a hug. “See ya later!”

Then Anchor climbed out of the speeder.

“Bye! See ya!” Rys replied with a wave.

Anchor waved back as Rys drove away, before hurrying into the barracks. He wasn’t sure what kind of greeting he was gonna get from his squad. Anchor entered the barracks and started looking for his squad. Anchor didn’t find anything for a little while. Then he headed into the hanger. He paused at the door and looked around. A couple yards in, Anchor saw an officer with a squad of four Shinies. He smiled. They may be identical to every vod out there, but he could recognize them anywhere. Anchor started walking towards them.

“Hey guys!” he called.

The squad and the officer jerked up and looked over at him. There was a collective gasp as they spotted him.

“Anchor!” the four cried in unison.

Oya Squad jumped up and sprinted towards Anchor. Anchor didn’t get much of a chance to react before he was tackled by his brothers. He laughed and smiled as his brothers all started chatting as they hugged him tightly.

“Thank Force you’re back!” exclaimed Sail.

“Where were you before the Guard found you?” asked Wake.

“We were so worried about you,” said Deck.

“We’re so glad you’re okay. Are you okay?” Jibe worriedly rambled.

Anchor laughed and managed to wrap his arms around Jibe and hugged him close.

“I’m fine, guys. Really! But, boy, have I had an adventure!” he exclaimed.

His squad started chatting again, asking about what had happened. Vaughn smiled as he watched over the Shinies.

And from around his neck, Anchor’s crystal glowed contently.

CWCWCWCWCW

Rex was so happy when the meeting was over. It felt like it had dragged on for days, nevermind the fact that Ponds had been grinning and silently laughing at whatever was on his comms, which concerned Rex slightly. He and Cody had muted their comms, because they were being professional, unlike Ponds. Though he was rather curious as to what was so funny to his ori’vod, he was dreading to check the CC chat. Besides that, he was finally free on leave, so he figured he could just check the chat later. He hoped so at least.

Rex tried to put it out of his mind as he left the barracks. As he left he ran into Fox, who was on patrol or there to fight Ponds. Either was a valid option.

“Fox, what a surprise to see you here.” Rex greeted with a grin.

“Can it, Blond CT.” Fox replied. “That karking CT Bly gave you plays dirty. Using a vid of crying Shinies to get what he wants.”

Rex blinked a couple times at Fox. He was not expecting that at all. Rex stared at Fox for a moment.

“Wait, what?” Rex asked. “What do you mean?”

“You haven’t seen the CC chat, have you? Maybe you should check it. That CT is every bit as Torrent as the rest of them. Fucking CT using underhanded bantha shit tatics to get Anchor back.” Fox grumbled.

Before Rex could get another word in, Fox left, heading for… wherever he was going, leaving Rex alone. Confused and slightly concerned, Rex got his comm out and opened the CC chat. Rex sped read the chat, and slowly, the confusion melted away into amusement and a large grin crossed Rex’s face. He laughed out loud at the end, Rex smirked and decided to put his plans for leave on hold for a moment, he had something else to do first.

The 501st captain headed back into the barracks in search of Vaughn. It took a few minutes, but Rex managed to find Vaughn in one of the hangers. Rex started to move towards the other captain.

“Vaughn!” he called.

Vaughn jumped and turned to the voice that called him. He immediately snapped to attention and saluted when he saw Rex.

“Sir!” Vaughn replied.

Rex chuckled and waved his hand.

“At ease, Vaughn, This isn’t formal.” Rex said.

“Yes, sir.” Vaughn replied as he relaxed.

“So,” Rex started. “I saw what you did.”

Vaughn froze and frowned. “What?”

Rex smiled. “In the CC chat. I saw what you did.”

The other captain smiled nervously. “Sir, I-”

Rex cut him off by putting his hand on Vaughn’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Vaughn. You did good.” Rex said with a smile and pride in his voice.

Vaughn smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

CWCWCWCWCW

Anchor looked up at Deck form where he sat on his bunk with the biggest tooka eyes he could.

“Come on, Deck. Please…” said Anchor.

Deck crossed his arms over his chest. “No. They tried to steal you!”

“No, they didn't. They were just worried about me, Deck. They wanted to make sure I was okay.” Anchor replied. 

Jube suddenly appeared next to him from where he’d been sitting with Sail and Wake. Jube cuddled into Anchor’s side, wrapping his arms around Anchor’s waist Anchor returned his younger brother’s embrace.

“That’s not what Captain Vaughn said.” Jibe whispered.

“Well, it didn’t happen, Jib’ika.” Anchor looked up at his brothers. None of them looked interested, or pleased, about the idea of visiting the Guard.

The Guard had helped him when he got lost. It only made sense that he wanted to repay them for their kindness.

“You guys really don’t want to go see them? At all?” Anchor asked quietly.

None of his brothers looked him in the eyes. When he looked down at his vod’ika, Jibe had his face buried in Anchor’s side. Anchor frowned. They all felt scared, worried, and a little guilty. And unsure about the Guard. Did they really distrust the vode that had helped him when he was last?

Anchor sighed heavily. “Alright.”

“Alright?” Wake replied. “You mean you’re not gonna go visit the Guard?”

“No, I’m still going to go see them, but I’m not gonna force you guys to come with me.” Anchor said.

“Alone?” Jibe whimpered from Anchor’s side.

“Well yeah. If you guys don’t want to go, that’s fine.”

The squad all shared a look between them Jibe held tighter on to Anchor.

Deck sighed. “Okay, I guess we’re going with you then.”

Anchor beamed and pulled all his brothers into a big group hug.

“Thank you! You won’t regret this! You guys are gonna love them!”

xxxxxx

Anchor led his squad through the marketplace. They had convinced both Vaughn and Rex to let them have a bit of leave for the day. They didn’t tell the captains what they were up to, they only thanked their superiors and headed out.

Anchor eagerly looked around, searching for the perfect gift to thank the Guard with.

“So, any ideas for what to get the Guard?” asked Sail.

There was a collective shrug through the squad.

“Maybe we could get them little gifts from one of the souvenir booths?” suggested Jibe.

“I don’t think so, Jib’ika. Maybe food of some kind?”said Wake.

Anchor hummed. “Both of those are good ideas.”

“But which do we go with?” asked Sail.

Anchor gazed out through the crowd, trying to spot something for the Guard. While he was looking, he spotted the familiar purple and white montrals and lekku of a certain Togruta he knew. A bright smile bloomed across his face. She’d help them out!

Anchor turned to his squad. “Come on, follow me. I know who we can talk to for help.”

Anchor started towards the Togruta, with his squad following close behind. The squad of shinies weaved through the large crowd. When they were close enough, Anchor called out,

“Miss Zolla! Miss Zolla!”

Zolla turned after dealing with a customer and beamed when she spotted Anchor.

“Anchor! Hello, honey! How are you?” she asked as she walked around her booth to give Anchor a hug.

“Hi, Miss Zolla. I’m doing good. You?” he replied.

“Good as always.” She looked over his brothers. “Did you bring some friends along?”

“Miss Zolla, these are my batchers; Deck, Wake, Sail, and Jibe.”

“Nice to meet you boys. Now, tell me, what are you boys up to?”

“We’re trying to figure out what to get the Guard, Ma’am.” said Deck.

“Nevermind the ma’am stuff, sweetheart.” Zolla chuckled. “What’s the occasion for getting the Guard gifts?”

“Anchor got lost and the Guard helped him.” Wake replied.

Zolla made a face and Anchor chuckled nervously.

“It was an accident.” Anchor protested.

“I know, dear. What do you have in mind to get them?”

“We don’t really know, Miss Zolla.” Jibe answered.

Zolla paused and thought about it for a moment. Her face brightened. Then she reached out and took Anchor’s hands in hers.

“I think I know the perfect thing to get them.”

xxxxxx

Anchor was grinning ear-to-ear as he carried several boxes into the Guard HQ, with his squad carrying in several each as well. The squad paused in the front foyer. The brothers all looked around for someone, anyone they could speak to.

“Who do we talk to, Anchor?” Jibe asked.

“Well, there’s Blockade at the desk if he isn’t on a call. Or an officer if we can find one.” Anchor answered.

“Let’s start with the desk officer then,” said Wake.

The squad started forward again. Then a familiar officer entered the foyer near the front desk. Anchor brightened when he spotted him.

“Lt. Flank!” he called.

The Lieutenant turned, and then smiled when he spotted Anchor. Even Blockade glanced over and smiled at him.

“Anchor, back so soon?” Flank asked.

“Yes, sir.” Anchor replied. “I brought my batchers with me and we bought you all something.” he said as he lifted up the boxes he was carrying to show Flank.

Flank smiled, then turned to look down the doorway he had appeared from.

“Hey Commander! Come see who decided to visit!”

“What?!” a voice answered. A few seconds later, Commander Fox appeared. He visibly brightened when he spotted Anchor.

“Anchor! It’s good to see you again. And you brought friends.”

“You too, Sir. These are my batchers; Deck, Wake, Sail, Jibe.” Anchor said.

Fox nodded to the younger vode. “It’s a pleasure to meet you boys. What brings you by?” Fox asked.

“Well, sir, I wanted to thank you and the Guard for helping me when I got lost. So, I convinced my squad to help me out. We brought doughnuts. Miss Zolla said it was a good choice, sir.” Anchor replied.

Fox chuckled. “Zolla always has great suggestions.”

Anchor smiled up at Fox. Deck had relaxed quite a bit since arriving. Jibe had slowly inched out from where he was hiding behind Wake, who looked less stiff and less upset. Sail looked less tense as well.

“Okay, follow me boys and we’ll go hand out the doughnuts. Sounds good?”

“Yes, sir!” the squad said in unison.

“Alright, this way.” Fox said as he directed them to the door to head further into the HQ.

Flank walked over to Fox. The pair watched as Jibe paused to give Blockade a doughnut. The vod’ika smiled shyly before heading after his squad. 

Flank glanced over at Fox. “You’re gonna try and keep them, aren’t you?”

Fox gave Flank a sly smile. “I can try.” Then Fox headed out after the squad of shinies.

Flank laughed as he followed Fox.

xxxxxx

_Priority Alert_

_Fox: Oi, blonde CT._

_Priority Response_

_Rex: What do you want, Fox?_

_Priority Response_

_Fox: Look._

_Priority Response_

_Fox has posted a video._

The video is of Oya Squad handing out doughnuts, smiling and chatting with the Guard. They all look very happy and like they’re enjoying themselves. A Guard with platinum blonde hair had an arm around Wake’s shoulders, the pair laughed at something a vod with lines tattooed down his face said. Sail was talking animatedly with Blockade. Deck was talking with Lt. Flank and the other Guard Commanders; Stone, Thorn, Thire, and Hound. Jibe was giggling and bouncing as he talked to a pair of vode; one with deep auburn hair and one with a wide smile that was resting his arms on Jibe’s shoulders. And finally Anchor was standing and talking with Fox, smiling brightly.

_Priority Response_

_Fox: The boys of Oya Squad like me and the Guard better._

_Priority Response_

_Rex: WHAT!?_

_Priority Response_

_Ponds: Oh, they are so cute!_

_Priority Response_

_Doom: This again?_

_Priority Response_

_Vaughn: So that’s where they went._

_Priority Response_

_Cody: This is not a Priority Alert._

** _Priority Alert Deactivated_ **

_General Response_

_Fox: Yes, it is._

_ **Priority Alert Activated** _

_Priority Response_

_Fox: I want everyone to know that Rex’s new shines like me better._

_Priority Response_

_Rex: No._

_Priority Response_

_Bacara: Unprofessional._

_Priority Response_

_Neyo: You guys can’t let this go, huh?_

_Priority Response_

  
_Ponds: I love those boys._

_Priority Response_

_Rex: Don’t you dare even think about it, Fox. Oya Squad is Torrent’s through and through._

_Priority Response_

_Fox: Doubt._

_Priority Response_

_Wolffe: What are you teaching your kids, Rex? First Nav, and now ALL of Oya Squad?_

_Priority Response_

_Rex: Shut up, Wolffe!_

_Priority Response_

_Rex: Fox, you have five minutes to return them, or I’m coming to get them._

_Priority Response_

_Fox: Nah._

_Priority Response_

_Rex: Vaughn, get a speeder. We’re going to Guard HQ._

_Priority Response_

_Vaughn: Yes, sir._

_Priority Response_

_Bly: Uh, Cody?_

_Priority Response_

_Cody: Yeah, I know. I better make sure they don’t kill each other._

  
  


_Priority Response_

_Ponds: Oh, I’m not gonna miss this._

CWCWCWCWCW

Anchor happily watched his brothers bond with the Guard. Even though they were hesitant about visiting, he was glad they all were getting along.

Anchor looked up and smiled at Fox, who smiled back. The room hummed with contented happiness. It made him feel giddy. He couldn’t stop smiling.

And from around his neck, his crystal hummed happily with him.


	6. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few of the enablers, and commenters here, wanted a Rex vs. Fox. And while this might not be that entirely, it still fits lol.
> 
> Enjoy XD

Rex was glaring the entire ride to Guard HQ. Vaughn was driving, which was probably the best idea considering how Rex was feeling right now.

He couldn’t  _ believe _ Fox’s nerve. First Fox tried to keep Anchor after the poor shiny got lost, and now he’s trying to steal the whole squad! He had said, several times, that his shinies were his, not Fox’s. And it seems that he’ll have to remind Fox of that.

Several tense minutes later, Vaughn finally pulled up to Guard HQ. He hadn’t even parked yet when Rex jumped out and marched right into the building. Vaughn grimaced as he watched Rex go. The Captain was determined to get Oya Squad back, one way or another.

Vaughn climbed out of his speeder, just as Cody pulled in, with Ponds right next to him. He met the pair of commanders at the door as the three hurried inside. Cody opened the door and they could already hear Rex and Fox arguing with each other. Cody already looked resigned and just done with the situation. Ponds looked gleeful and delighted. Vaughn wasn’t sure how he was feeling, it was equal parts excitement and worry.

“I can't believe you'd try to steal not just one of my shinies, but a whole squad!” Rex roared.

“Why not? They like it here, they like the Guard. I think they should stay!” Fox replied smugly.

“Over my dead body!” Rex yelled.

“That can be arranged!” Fox snapped back.

“That’s enough! Both of you!” Cody bellowed. “I can’t _ believe _ you’d do this! AGAIN!”

“He started it!” Fox and Rex cried in unison.

“I don’t care who started it!” Cody yelled.

Fox and Rex started arguing again, this time with Cody in the mix. The moment the three devolved into yelling, Ponds started grinning. The 91st commander sat himself down, produced a bucket of popcorn from somewhere, and enjoyed the show. Vaughn interjected as best he could to try and deescalate the situation.

The various Guards were watching the three Commanders fight with rapt attention. Some whispered and snickered. Anchor furrowed his brows and shared a confused look with his squad. This couldn’t be normal between Fox and Rex. Right?

Wake slowly turned to his brothers.

“Is this normal?” He whispered.

“Yeah. They do this a lot.” A Vod, the one with lines tattooed down his face, answered with glee in his voice.

Anchor looked back at the Guardsman vode, then quickly turned back to where Fox, Rex, and now Commander Cody, were still fighting. It was really starting to pick up between them. Surely it wouldn’t come to blows, would it?

Anchor quickly made his decision and hurried over to the fighting commanders.

Cody was trying to keep, or at least gain, a handle on the situation. They did this every time a shiny was involved. One would hope they would have learned by now! Cody had tried getting Ponds to help, but given how gleefully he was eating popcorn, Cody knew he wasn’t going to get any help from his batcher.

Just as Cody decided to yell louder, and declare that he would take the boys of Oya Squad away, when he noticed Anchor coming towards them. The poor vod’ika looked so… worried. The Marshall Commander quickly got Rex and Fox’s attention and directed them to Anchor.

Fox and Rex immediately quieted down. Rex frowned.

“Anchor. What is it, vod’ika?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Anchor said quietly.

“Wha… Why are you sorry, vod’ika?” Fox asked.

Anchor shifted nervously under their gaze. “I’m sorry I upset everyone. I only wanted to thank the Guard for helping me. I didn’t mean to cause anymore trouble, sirs.”

Cody, Rex, and Fox shared a look between them and sighed. Anchor was looking at them with such big tooka eyes. He was practically a baby!

Cody took a deep breath. “It’s alright, Anchor. You and your squad aren’t in trouble. I promise.”

Anchor blinked up at them. He was so innocent. Rex felt his heart melt. And he was sure Ponds was practically cooing over Anchor from where he was. Rex was almost tempted to leave Anchor and his brothers with Fox, where they’d be safer. Almost.

“How about you and your brothers head out with Vaughn to the speeder. I’ll be out there in a minute after I’m done talking with Fox, okay?” Rex said.

Anchor nodded. “Okay.”

Fox smiled and scruffed Anchor’s hair, making the younger vod smile and giggle.

“Yeah. It was wonderful to see you and to meet your brothers. You boys are welcome to visit whenever you are on Coruscant.” Fox said.

“Thanks, Fox.” Anchor replied. “Bye!”

Anchor waved at the assorted vode. The rest of Oya Squad waved and said goodbye to the Guard as they were escorted out by Vaughn.

Once the vod’ike were gone and out of earshot, Rex grinned at Fox, every bit a Shebse.

“Now, where were we?”

CWCWCWCWCW

_ Priority Alert _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Bly: So… has everything worked out?

_ Priority Response _

_ Rex: Yes! Everything is fine and Oya Squad is safely back with Torrent. Where they belong. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Wolffe: So, no one got their shebs beat? _

_ Priority Response _

_ Cody: No, but it was a close thing. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Doom: Were the shinies traumatized? _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: No, thankfully. Rex had the sense to send them off before we got back at it. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Neyo: So Rex does have common sense. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Rex: Kriff you. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Neyo: No thanks. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Ponds: Now children, don’t fight. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Bacara: Unprofessional. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Bly: At least the shinies made it home safely. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Fox: I still think they should have stayed with me. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Ponds: Or… They could go to me. _

_ Priority Response _

_ Rex: Absolutely fucking not. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never specified who the guest vode were in the last chapter. So for any who might've been curious:
> 
> The platinum haired Vod was Dynamic CT-66-5289 (First seen in "Mornings"  
> The vod with lines tattooed down his face was Ink CT-226 (Also first seen in "Mornings"  
> The deep auburn haired vod was Vibe CT-4657 (First seen in "Twisted Dreams")  
> The vod with the wide smile was Cheshire CT-2136 (Also first seen in "Twisted Dreams")
> 
> And of course Projie's Blockade made a cameo appearance. As did my boy Lt. Flank.

**Author's Note:**

> Clankers - Separatist Battle Droids  
> Vod'ika - little/younger brother/sister/sibling  
> Oya - Let's hunt


End file.
